Episode 7790 (30th January 2012)
Plot Steve's spent the night on the sofa. Amy wakes him up. Tracy tries to pretend they've just had a minor falling-out but Steve makes it clear that their short marriage is over. When Paul appears for breakfast, Jason glares at him and leaves. Tracy calls at No.1 for her things and tells Ken and Deirdre that she's moved into No.13. Frank's trial takes place. As Carla tells the court how Frank raped her, she becomes emotional and breaks down in tears. Milton insists on visiting Roy's restaurant. Sylvia panics and lies, telling him that Roy owns the bistro. Tracy unwraps the wedding presents desperately feigning normality but Steve tells her that he's off to see his solicitor to put an end to this farce. Milton's impressed by the bistro but it soon becomes clear that Roy is not the owner. Sylvia admits she lied to impress him and Milton is sympathetic. Steve admits to Tracy that she's as legally entitled to live at No.13 as he is. Julie hugs Eileen and assures her that when it all goes pear-shaped with Paul she'll be there to pick up the pieces. Carla's uncomfortable when Frank's defence lawyer questions her about her relationship with Peter. She insists they're just friends. Tracy begs Steve to give their marriage a go for Amy's sake but Steve tells her that she's insane and he refuses to be blackmailed. Anne demands to know why Frank's barrister didn't use the photographic evidence of Peter and Carla's affair but Frank assures her that he's saving that bombshell for later. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford (Credited as "Tracy Barlow") *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Karl Munro - John Michie Guest cast *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Alicia Davenport - Caroline Harker *Robert Millward - Michael Maloney *Judge - Nicholas Pritchard *Clerk - Paul Dockery *Foreman - Gareth Drake *Usher - Rebecca Mahon *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and ladies toilets *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Front room *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Crown Court - Interior and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla takes to the witness box as Frank's trial begins, and faces questions about her relationship with Peter; Tracy tries to work things out with Steve at No 13; and Sylvia lies to Milton. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,830,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes